Rise of Darkflame
by snakeruler
Summary: Starfire's friend comes to visit and the information she brings is a blessing. Or is it a curse?


Teen Titans/Rise of Darkflame/Part 1  
A girl dressed all in black is flying over the city towards the Teen Titan's tower. She lands, regains her composure and knocks on the door. Robin answers it.  
"I would suppose this is the Teen Titan's tower," she said, peering upward at the T shaped tower.  
"Yes, it is," he replied.  
"Is Starfire here?" she asked. Beast Boy suddenly appeared behind Robin.  
"Go get Star," Robin said, and Beast Boy scampered off, returning with a bewildered Starfire.  
"Good, Starfire, I need to talk with you." She glares at Robin and Beast Boy. "Privately."  
"All right. Come in." Robin and Beast Boy leave. . "Who-" Starfire begins. The mystery girl raises an eyebrow and taps the heart-shaped gem dangling from her headband.  
"Darkflame?" Starfire squeals. A smile flashes the stranger's face, but fades faster than it came.  
"I have reason to believe you and your Titans are in grave danger. I was captured by Slade, and fought him. As we were fighting, he mentioned the Teen Titans, making sure I understood Robin's importance."  
"If that is the case, you must stay here."  
"If that is necessary, but only for one night. Slade needs to be dealt with, and I cannot do it alone."  
"Before anything else, you must meet my friends." Starfire led her to a room where the others were waiting. As she introduced Darkflame, the visitor looked around the room, making eye contact with each Titan. As soon as formalities were finished, Darkflame set to work winning their trust. Cyborg will trust anyone that can beat him at video games, which is no small feat. Treat Beast Boy to anything made of tofu and soy milk, and he's putty in your hands. Meditate with Raven, and she will trust you long further than she can throw you, and she can throw you very far. Starfire's trust was almost suffocating, so there was nothing to worry about there. The challenge was Robin. She tried for at least an hour to win him over, but his dislike towards her was clear. He just couldn't stand her.  
"Darkflame, I will show you to your bedroom," Starfire said. "We should all get some rest. We will need our strength for tomorrow." DarkFlame followed her to her bedroom. Standing at the window a half an hour later, Darkflame began talking into her bracelet.  
"Everything goes according to plan. Robin is proving to be a bit of a challenge, though."  
The bracelet answered back, "I expected as much. You know the schedule for tomorrow?"  
"Memorized it."  
Little did she know Robin was outside her door.  
  
The next morning, Darkflame went into a meditation state to see if she could find Slade's whereabouts. She went into the lotus position and rose three feet from the floor. A half an hour passed, and she clutched her head and fell to the floor screaming.  
"Darkflame, what is wrong?" Starfire asked.  
"Slade... must have... implanted.. Something in... My mind...talking to me." When it stopped, she regained her composure and said, "Slade must have implanted something in my mind. It hurt like ten thousand krontaurs trampling my head, but now I know where he is. Let's go before he tries it again."  
They flew into town, stopping at a dock.  
"This is it. He's here," Darkflame announced. They went in. Darkflame left the ranks and walked out into the middle of the building. The doors slammed and latched. The Titans turned around, then faced her.  
"I really thought capturing the Teen Titans would be a lot harder," she said.  
All of the Titans, with the exception of Starfire, lunged.  
Darkflame held up a hand. "Do you really think a trained fighter like me would come into a situation like this without backup?" She threw a fireball strait up and four figures of varying heights dropped down and stood in the shadows behind her.  
  
Rise of Darkflame/Part 2  
  
"None of you noticed how much of an opposite I am to Starfire here. Exact opposite, in fact." They all stared. She walked over to Cyborg. "The muscle. Every crime fighting team needs muscle. Then again, so does every villainous team." She stuck her arm straight towards the shadows. "I'd like to introduce you to Comp. Cyborg's opposite." Up walked a seemingly replica of Cyborg. Darkfire walked past Starfire and Robin, pausing just long enough to glare at Robin. She moved on to Raven. "The serious one. Your opposite was easy." She stuck her arm to the shadows. Out flounced what appeared to be Raven in pink and pigtails. "Black Widow. She suits her name. She may be pretty in pink, but she packs a powerful punch." She walked to Beast Boy. "What would be the opposite of fun loving Beast Boy? A dark, gloomy... " All of the sudden, a wolf shot out and pinned Beast Boy turning into a version of him, but a girl. "Beast Girl." Darkflame walked back to Robin. "You know, amazing as it seems, you don't have an opposite." As she said this, a blur pasted over their heads. "So what is the opposite of something with no opposite? The same thing." The blur stood up, revealing itself to be a person, grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground. When Robin stood up, he saw in the ranks of the opposite titans, himself. "Jakt here seemed to think that was an appropriate display of our power. It seems we have the Anti-Titans. Let's see which side is stronger. Opposites, attack!"  
Both sides lunged. Before anything, Darkflame blasted and incapacitated Starfire. She rose to a place where no one could reach her and disappeared through a door.  
"Should I proceed to Step 2?" she asked a dark figure in the shadows.  
"Go ahead," it replied. She zoomed out the door again. Two fire balls came up.  
"Anyone, either side, takes another shot and I throw." When everyone had stopped moving, she dived, grabbing Robin and Jakt. She brought them through the door Dropped them on the ground and said, "Maybe you'll get two apprentices out of the deal." Then she went out the get the others. A golden glow emitted from her hands and surrounded the remaining Titans. She pulled them up to the room. She whispered something in Starfire's mind. Starfire began a mind conversation with the other Titans.  
"Let's do this," Darkflame said as she lunged at the figure.  
"Traitor!" he yelled as he dodged.  
"You know it! Titans, let go!" All of the Titans, Anti, or otherwise, began to fight. The figure was on fire and torn up, by the time the assault stopped. But his mask was perfectly whole.. It was obviously Slade. Darkflame walked over and pulled off his mask. He covered his face and ran.  
"You will all find out another day, I suppose." She lowered them all to the ground. She threw her arms around Starfire.  
"But, you blasted her!" Robin shouted.  
"Think about it. Didn't you notice me pause right before? I told her to play along. It was a powerless blast. It knocked her off her feet and that is all."  
"But.."  
"Robin it is true," Starfire agreed.  
"We must go," Darkflame said sadly.  
"You all may stay with us," Starfire suggested.  
"We are needed elsewhere," Jakt announced. It was the first time they had seen him talk.  
"Remember, if you need me," Darkfire began. "You know how to call." She reached into Starfire's pocket and pulled out an identical heart gem, with the exception that it was green. "Little sister." She fell into ranks with the other Antis and they walked off into the night. 


End file.
